


Playing Cafe

by limsteven73



Series: Playing House [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dickgirl on Male, Drinking, F/M, Femdom, French Kissing, Futa on Male, Futanari, Futanari on Male, Gokkun, Kissing, Missionary Position, Other, POV First Person, Roleplay, Underage Sex, friends - Freeform, male anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: After a long hiatus, I bring you degenerates another installment in the playing house series. Johnny and Emilia are back and now they're roleplaying a cafe scenario. It's not going to be all peaches and cream however, well okay there's definitely going to be cream, as we all know how these games of their usually turn out. This one is no exception. Enjoy more futanari on male this time on Playing House.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Playing House [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/475798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Playing Cafe

“What can I get for you today?” The young girl asks as she waits beside my table, a small notebook and pen in hand as she awaits my order. I glance away from my best friend as a small blush forms on my cheeks, the words that had formed inside my head refusing to be said. “Sir? Is there a problem?” 

“No… not at all…” I quietly whispered as my heart began thumping rapidly inside my chest, the sound of my heartbeats resounding through my body. It was a loud noise that even I had trouble controlling, my nervousness and excitement making it even more difficult to concentrate. “I’m just looking over the menu…”

“I see… Why don’t you let me give you my…” The young girl smiles as she leans into me, her breath tickling my ear as her lips hover mere inches away from the side of my head. I feel my heartbeat hasten as blood rushes to my lower half, the sound of her tongue, her lips and even her saliva greatly arousing. “Recommendation…” The young girl practically purrs as my cock jumps straight up, my hands quickly rushing over in an attempt to hide my throbbing erection. 

“Please…” I request between pants as my head begins clouding over, my arousal at max as my body desperately craves for what it knew was coming next. This has happened many a time before, Emilia, my childhood friend with benefits, knows exactly what gets me going and the crafty little girl uses it to her complete advantage. There was literally only a thread left inside my head which was stopping me from jumping her right now and eagerly slurping at her futa cock, our role playing game today something that my best friend really loves and, as such, something that I had to obediently participate in. 

“Well, a crowd favorite is our special sandwich with ham and cheese. It comes in little triangles and you can easily eat it with your hands. The next best is our signature mac and cheese, piping hot and deliciously cheesy. Other than that…” Emilia whispers into my ear before pausing, my heart now beating at Mach speed as it anticipates the real meal of the day, the final food on her list something completely expected and yet it was something I was definitely ordering whether I liked it or not. “My personal recommendation…” She pauses again, the wait killing me inside as my hands began to mindlessly and unconsciously stroke my own cock right in front of her, the pleasure intense as a warm wet blotch stains my shorts. “A nice, warm glass of Emilia’s special, delicious… milk.” Emilia finishes as she licks my ear, the sudden sensation causing a small shot of cream to launch out of my balls and into the fabric of my shorts. 

“That please…” I order between moans as my heart rate slows down, my cock shrinking ever so slightly as the blood slowly flows out, my cum quickly becoming cold from the outside air. I quickly glance around the room to ensure it was clear, our parents gone for the day, allowing us to continue our erotic games in the comforts of Emilia’s bedroom. 

“Ok!” Emilia cheerfully exclaims as she pulls back, the sudden disappearance of her warm breath a tad saddening. I didn’t have to feel sad for long, however, for as soon as Emilia had moved away from my side, the young girl had quickly left and returned with an empty plastic cup, one that her family often uses for when I come over to play. “Here you go sir! One glass of milk.”

“Umm…” I stare at Emilia, confused, unsure of whether this was a joke or part of the game. Emilia’s lips stretch into a grin as she reads my expression as if I had words written all over it. 

“Don’t worry sir, your milk is prepared upon ordering so that it doesn’t get cold. Let me just fill your glass for you.” The young girl explains as she slowly strips out of her shorts and undergarments, her fingers hooking her panties as she removes both pairs of clothes in one quick pull. Emilia smiles as she proudly presents her erect 5-inch cock, her member throbbing as she wraps her own fingers around the shaft. I reach for her cock but was immediately swatted away, the young girl wagging her fingers at me as if to tell me I was not allowed to touch her. “The kettle is hot so please do not touch we can’t have the customer burning himself now can we? Let me handle everything and your drink will be ready in no time.”

I could only watch as Emilia began to work her own pole with her small, soft hands, her movements quick and hard as she hastily milks herself. I could feel my arousal rising as the erotic symphony of her moans and the wet noises of her masturbation tickles my eardrums, my own cock rising to a full salute as it reacts to the beautiful sight before it. 

“Bring the glass over… I’m gonna cum…” Emilia orders as I hastily grab the plastic cup and hover at the tip of her cock, ready to catch the milk that was about to be released. “I’m… CUMMING!” Emilia screams in ecstasy as a powerful bullet of white launches into the plastic cup, the force of her orgasm pushing my hand back as it slams against the base of the cup. I feel my drool beginning to form as the smell wafts into my nostrils, the manly musk of her cum appetizing. “Bon appetit.”

Without missing a beat, I practically slam the rim of the cup against my lips, my thirst too strong to ignore. I gulp the milk down as if I hadn’t drunk anything in days, the thick, salty, viscous fluid coating every single corner of my mouth before slowly trickling down my throat, the milk clinging onto my tongue as it gently rolls down my throat and into my stomach, the taste lingering as I savor Emilia’s flavor. 

“Were you that hungry? You finished the whole thing so fast.” Emilia giggled as I slam the cup down onto the table, a dribble of her cum leaking from the corners of my lips. I catch my breath as the sensation of her cum coating my insides sends pleasure-filled signals up my spine and straight into my brain, my cock now almost begging to be touched by my own hands as my mouth desperately craves more of her taste. “Would you like another serving?”

“YES PLEASE!” I practically scream as I beg the young girl for more of her delicious milk, the thick viscous fluid though more of a cream. I grab the plastic cup from the table with great haste as I bow my head before the waitress, the cup angled for easy collection. 

“I’m sorry sir, we can’t reuse cups in this establishment due to hygiene reasons.” Emilia pretends to explain as she coyly places a finger against her chin, her reason complete and utter bull. “If you don’t mind, you could always drink straight from the kettle. It’s cooled down nicely and we can always wash the spout after you’ve had your-” I cut the young girl off as I leap into her groin, not a second wasted as I completely gobble up her hard futa cock in one quick motion. “Well, aren’t you a fast one…”

Emilia’s giggled remark barely registers inside my head, the sounds of my loud slurping drowning her out as I rapidly bob my head. There was no plan, no choreography, no strategy to my sucking, my tongue just desperately wanting to taste her flavor and there was nothing my brain could do to stop it. 

My lips pucker tightly as I ensure constant contact with the skin of her cock, every detail of her dick engraving itself into my head as my lips map out the terrain of her cock. Within seconds I could map out where every vein on her cock met, forked and curved, even though her cock wasn’t particularly veiny. The young girl’s rod was almost completely smooth, her hair barely growing as she was only recently hitting puberty and the blood vessels under her skin not particularly standing out, but my mouth knew where every single one of those veins were.

My lips clung onto her cock with all of their willpower, the pair of body parts holding on for dear life. This caused my face to contort in such a way that clearly aroused the young girl, her expression reacting nicely as she moans and squirms in pleasure. I pick up the pace as I race for the finish line, my tongue finally deciding to take part as it wraps itself around the young girl’s glans, the nimble organ twisting and turning each and every time I slide along her shaft. 

“Ooh~ That feels nice…” Emilia moans as she grabs onto the back of my head, forcing my face into her groin. “Keep it up… I’m going to… CUM!” The young girl screams in pleasure as she rocks her hips into my jaw, the young girl’s legs quivering as she forces her cock into my throat, load after load of futa cream depositing itself into my stomach. “That was amazing…” Emilia catches her breath as she releases me, her cock sliding out of my mouth as she pulls away from my kneeling body. I give her cock one last suck as it exits my mouth, the last few drops of her cum leaving a trail on my tongue.

I swirl her cream in my mouth as I coat every inch of the cavity with her sperm, the manly and slightly salty taste, although unusual, sending pleasure-filled shivers down my spine. I slowly swallow the last of her cum, the feeling of her warm cream trickling down my throat only fueling my arousal. 

…….

“Now, that will be $49.99.” Emilia smiles as she hands me a piece of paper with the word bill written on it, the ludicrous price catching me off guard. 

“Why is it so expensive?” I ask, genuinely curious as to how she priced a cup of milk and a second helping. I immediately regret my question, however, as Emilia’s cheerful expression instantly disintegrates into one filled with anger and disgust.

“Huh?” She snarled as she walks up to me, her breath tickling my nostrils as she presses herself against me. “Are you saying my delicious milk isn’t worth that small amount? Are you calling my milk a cheap, lousy and inferior product that you can get at the nearby convenience store? Are you making a fool out of me?” Emilia angrily questions as she forces me back into my chair, the look in her eyes one of genuine hate.

“NO! Not at all!”I quickly try to save my skin as I think of a way to justify my innocent remark. “It’s just that I don’t have enough money you see? I wasn’t anticipating how delicious that milk was going to be and so I didn’t plan for a second helping!” I lie through my teeth, knowing full well I would have sucked and slurped her cum up a dozen times if I could. 

“Well now isn’t that a problem…” Emilia smirks as she pulls away from me, a sinister ploy clearly showing itself in her expression. “I guess we’ll just need you to pay in a different way. If you were nicer I would have simply made you wash the dishes or clean the floor… but now I’m angry.” Emilia barks as she places a hand on my shoulder, the young girl suddenly pushing me onto the ground before flipping me around such that my ass was in the air. “For you, you horrible boy you, I demand your ass as payment!”

“With pleasure~” I moan as I feel Emilia’s cock, slick with my spit, force itself into my rear with one quick and hard thrust, the feeling of being filled quickly filling my arousal bar as my cock shoots its second load of the day. 

“Now look what you’ve done.” Emilia remarks as she slaps my ass cheek with her hand, a small punishment for my quick release. “You’ve gotten the floor all dirty. I expect you to clean it up.” Emilia orders as she pulls me towards her, causing me to come face to face with my own load. “Lick it.”

With my mind foggy due to my insane arousal and a cock lodged up my ass, my rationale barely had a chance to represent itself before my tongue leaves its stable and eagerly slurps up my own jizz. The taste was clearly different from Emilia’s, the salty and almost bitter taste something I didn’t like when I compare it with the nectar that was Emilia’s futa cum, but I was too aroused to care as I quickly slurp up my own cum.

“Let me have some of that.” Emilia giggles as she pulls my shoulders towards her, my back now pressing against her budding boobs as it curves into an arc. Emilia’s lips press against mine as her tongue slides into my mouth, the dexterous organ easily twisting itself around mine as she forces a French kiss onto me. I reciprocate, obviously, with an attack of my own, our tongue battle causing the cum left in my mouth to mix with our saliva, the strange cocktail equally diving itself as we both gulp down the taste of spit and cum. “Delicious…” 

I moan as our lips part, a trail of what is most likely spit and cum connecting us as Emilia continues to thrust upwards into my body, the young girl’s knees pressing onto my thighs from the outside as she keeps me trapped. It didn’t take long for both of us to feel insanely uncomfortable in this position, the young girl breaking first as she flips me around such that my back was now against the lacquered wooden flooring. 

“Kiss me…” I beg as I wrap my arms around Emilia’s neck, my legs naturally around her lower back to allow for easier thrusts. The young girl happily obliges as she presses her lips against mine, our tongues meeting once more as we now kiss for pleasure rather than for cum. With our arousal now maxed, the kiss playing a huge part, Emilia’s thrusts grow more and more rapid and powerful, her orgasm likely close. 

“Johnny… I’m getting close…” Emilia moans into our kiss as she continues thrusting hard into my body, the brushing of her groin against my own erect cock now more pleasurable than ever as I instinctively wish to cum alongside her. 

“Do it… Cum inside me… I’m gonna cum too…” I moan as I begin to buck my hips upwards into the young girl’s thrusts, the feeling of her cock pounding me plus the sensation of her smooth skin stroking my erect dick with every thrust causing me to near my own orgasm. 

“I’m… cumming!” Emilia moans as she thrusts deep into my ass and holds herself there, warm jets of cream launching out of her cock as they coat my insides in white. The feeling of her haggard breaths against my neck and the twitching of her cock triggers my own orgasm, my thin cum, from having already cummed twice, coating our two groins. 

“I hope you visit our store again soon…” Emilia smiles as she finishes the role play, the young girl pushing herself off of me, my cum stretching into thin threads as our groins separate. “I’ll clean this mess, you’ve paid for your meal and more…” Emilia laughs as cum drizzles out of my slightly agape butthole, my body exhausted and only allowing me to respond with a quiet chuckle and a gentle nod. 

“I’ll definitely come again…” I smile weakly as I catch my breath, the young girl already beginning to clean herself up. 

“What should we play next?”


End file.
